Impure Infatuation
by mybutterfly
Summary: She is a high-class escort but nobody knows. She can have any guy she wants but she only cares for him. She thinks he uses her but he wants more from her than her body. It's true; Paris has never been so intense.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPURE INFATUATION**

Sakura Haruno possesses great beauty. As she walked down one of the corridors of the 'Mandarin Oriental Paris' Hotel, a new five-star hotel in Paris, Sakura noticed the pining stares a few tasteless men gave her. They eyed her. Her almost perfect body and lustrous demeanor demonstrated she was extremely confortable with her body. Her high self-esteem also did wonders. She carried herself very well and, while she made men wonder if they could even have a fling with her, she dressed provocatively but classy. She knew exactly what she was doing; it was her job after all.

From the outside, Sakura Haruno was affluent enough to belong to an upper class society. Money was thrown around as if they had too much to begin with and didn't know what to do with it anymore. Extravagant parties, fancy tight dresses and spectacular destinations were routine events in Sakura's life. But it wasn't like that since she was born. It was far from it actually. Although she gained all of her money herself, she started with very little.

From time to time, she remembered where she was from and how she came to live this exotic life in Paris. Ino Yanamaka and her were inseparable friends from their high school years. They entered the world of prostitution as soon as they became legal adults. Nobody knew. They soon gained enough money to move in to the city together. Her popularity increased among her clients. They invited her to expensive diners in several different countries. They paid her by the hour so if she was required to sleep with them, enough money will come her way. If they wanted something extra in bed, she'll charge more and if she spent the night, a minimum fee was introduced. Now, at 25, she was a high-class escort and it paid her bills. If she could deal with those days when she felt cheap and used, she could enjoy other days where she flew around Europe just for the fun of it.

She continued walking down the corridor until she reached the living room. This night his client was a regular customer. He demanded her presence immediately so he flew from London to Paris just to see her. Sakura guessed a business merger went wrong and he needed to vent somehow. She prepared herself to perfection. She wore a matching black bra and panties that could turn a man wild. She knew he loved it and that he was going to pay her well tonight.

Fugaku Uchiha was a serious handsome married man. Sakura knew he had some issues with her wife but that was it. She didn't need to know more. She met him at the living room of the hotel. She smiled and he just nodded. She grabbed his arm and walked with him side by side towards the elevators. They reached a gorgeous room that was very nicely decorated. She sat down on the bed waiting for his orders. Her job was to please him. He sat next to her and looked at her. She was really beautiful, especially at nighttime when the light shone so brightly on her face. Her green eyes sparkled as she waited for him to speak.

- Undress

She did as she was told. He looked at her body as he touched her hair. He wanted to touch her so badly. His right hand rested on her leg while his left hand unhooked her bra. She gasped as she felt the coldness of the night. Her nipples were now fully perked. He delicately laid her on the bed while he kissed her passionately. She could tell he wanted her and she wanted him too. Fugaku couldn't wait and took off her panties. Sakura now laid naked on the bed. He continued to kiss her as his hand cupped her breast. His thumb rubbed her nipple in a circular motion as she moaned loudly in response. He took off his belt and pants. His erection was now very noticeable while Sakura looked at it with lust. If there was something she liked about Fugaku's encounters, it was definitely how good he made her feel. With her help, his shirt and tie were thrown to the floor in an instance. They were both naked under the moonshine in a cold December night. Their bodies joined passionately as she moaned loudly. His breathing became erratic and she was over the moon. They both reached their first orgasm of the night at the same time. While the sex was repeated a few more times, no more kisses were given that night.

Sakura woke up the next day with a crushed heart. She spent the night when she wasn't specifically asked to. She didn't even called Ino to let her know that she was spending the night at one of her client's hotel room. She looked around for him and when he found him gone, she sighed. Fugaku was always in a hurry. She almost never spent the night; he had a wife after all. She stood up and grabbed her clothes from the floor. She blushed when she remembered the things they did yesterday. She quietly laughed as she dressed; she was being stupid. This is how she earned money and made her living, she shouldn't feel like a naïve little girl anymore. Her eyes caught a glimpse of something sparkling near the window. She reached to grab it as she put on her elegant black shoes. It was a beautiful sparkling necklace with a note attached to it.

- I bought something for you. Wear it every time I see you. Stay in the suite as long as you want.

Sakura reached for it and touched it gracefully. She smiled a little. Sitting down on the bed, she put it on. There was a mirror right in front of her so she stood up and walked towards it. She looked like 'she just got fucked' to say it plainly, but that didn't matter. She was happy to be recognized as a person. She looked at the nightstand and sure enough her money was there. She grabbed it without counting it and placed it in her coat's pocket. She walked out the room, happy as she could ever be. This was her life and she was enjoying it to the fullest.


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPURE INFATUATION**

Her way back home went smoother than she thought it would be. She took a cab to avoid any judgmental stares because she was extremely sure she looked disheveled and scruffy. But none of that meant anything because today she had the biggest grin on her face. Maybe it was because last night she had a great time and received a beautiful gift. Or maybe, just maybe, she was happy because she felt treasured by someone. Anyone. It was true, lately she had been feeling lonely but that was expected. With this kind of job, she didn't have time for dating.

Sakura Haruno could handle having a lover and 'entertaining others' at the same time but the men she dated couldn't. She never told her lovers that she worked as a high-class escort but she was definitely secretive about what she did for a living. Men never suspected her secret was that big but they could tell she didn't want to talk about it. Eventually, they ended up believing that she had someone else on the side so they break up the relationship. The last guy she dated dumped her unexpectedly. Sai said she was "too much to handle". Now here she was, four months later after the breakup and she felt very lonely. She realized that having someone to hold every night was what she wanted the most, but sadly, Sakura was nowhere near to get it.

As soon as she reached the building and paid the taxi driver, Ino came out running. She looked extremely glamorous so Sakura guessed she was heading to a client's lunch event.

- Hey Ino, look, sorry I didn't call. I got caught up with a client and…

Sakura let out a sigh since she was at a loss for words. She looked down to the ground looking guilty. She spent the night when she wasn't supposed to. He didn't even asked her if she would! But Fugaku didn't seem to mind though…

- I don't have time for this Sakura

Ino rushed through the lobby passing by Sakura's right side.

- I'm so late already. We'll catch up when I come back early… but only if I do!

Ino giggled while she covered her mouth with her right hand trying to hide her almost silent laugh. Sakura gasped, as she stood there speechless. Ino wasn't even worried about her!

- Fine!

Sakura rolled her eyes. This was typical of Ino. She didn't understand why after all these years she was still surprised that Ino could be so self-centered at times.

She reached for the elevator and pushed the 11th floor button. As soon as the elevator started moving upwards, she leaned backwards with her backside facing the wall. Her head hanged low as she sighed for what it seemed like the 99th time today. Why was she so tired? Was it the routine? Something didn't seem quite right. She was so happy just now, what had changed in half an hour?

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha is a very busy man with one massive responsibility. He's quiet and spends most of his spare time alone. However, he managed to make and keep a few very good friends that understand and accept who he is. Contrary to popular belief, he knows his way with the ladies. It seems that his cold attitude combined with his sex appeal and good looks attracts females with 'daddy issues'. You know, 'if I treat her badly, she will want more from me' complex. He has never fallen in love and, most likely, he never will.

Today was a particularly rough day for Sasuke. His father Fugaku Uchiha casually announced that he was separating from his mother. As if they weren't married for at least 20 years! Of course he knew his father lost faith on the marriage a long time ago but to actually break it off was something else. Now that he was older, his father had confessed to him that his father's parents arranged the marriage between them. She, unlike Sasuke and Fugaku, was extremely well liked by everybody in the community. She was a joy to be around with. But not anymore, and it hasn't been that way for a while. Since she got married to Fugaku she seemed to fade on the background, forgetting to smile and be herself. Sasuke sometimes wondered if there was a curse passed only to the Uchiha's male heirs; they couldn't love, they couldn't feel anything. Did her mother finally notice that? Maybe she finally accepted the fact that, even after 20 years by her side, Fugaku Uchiha never loved her.

Drinking whisky was Sasuke's thing. From the last years of high school to hardcore party nights during college, Sasuke has always preferred to drink whisky on the rocks. It was strong enough to make him forget all his troubles. Today, he sat on his usual spot on this recurrent bar one block away from his penthouse. He seemed to be waiting for someone.

- Hey Teme! I tried reaching your cellphone but you didn't answer!

Sasuke turned his head towards the door. It was Naruto, his best friend since he can remember. Without even asking, Naruto sat down on the seat in front of him, so they were facing each other. With a swing of his wrist, Naruto ordered a beer to the waitress. She in turn, winked at him. Yes, he was a frequent customer as well.

- Dobe

Sasuke looked at him directly to his eyes. Onyx met blue and in a flash, Naruto understood that Sasuke was troubled. They knew each other so well that they didn't need to speak. The waitress came with Naruto's beer and placed it within his reach. She turned on her back to attend to other customers but Naruto's voice stopped her.

- Please keep the alcohol coming. Today is not a good night so charge everything on my account.

She looked at them hesitantly. Sasuke was silent while Naruto looked at him quite gloomily. She retreated almost wishing she could help.

- Sasuke, he finally told her right?

* * *

Waking up with a hangover was something Sasuke thought it would never happen to him. He was always careful enough to drink only what he could handle so he wouldn't be in this situation, ever. He felt awful, as if a train hit him and passed through him or as if he spent last week sleeping in a bed too small for his size. He didn't want to wake up since he felt confortable and warm. His head hurt but he felt a nice tingly sensation on his stomach. He stirred a little when he felt a sudden cold draft on his chest. He opened his eyes slowly since he didn't want to be dazed by the natural light coming through the window. He tried to stand up to take a shower and start his day, but failed in the attempt. He had a lot to do, starting with a visit to his mother to check on her due to the separation. He wanted to make sure she was calm.

The softness of another body rubbed on him as he moved. The colour in his face drained considerably when he felt another person's breast cuddling his left arm. He shifted his gaze to this unknown person, not understanding what was happening. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen was sleeping next to him and he couldn't stop staring at her. She was perfect, her breasts, her legs, her everything. He was astounded.

Sleepily, she opened her eyes. They looked at each other for a while. She smiled at him while she touched his face fondly. Sasuke felt hypnotized; here he was, next to a beautiful woman only with the last memory of Naruto and him drinking at the bar. What the fuck was going on?

- Who are you?

Sasuke managed to say. The pretty woman opened her eyes completely, almost in shock. She removed her hands from Sasuke's face while putting it on his chest.

- Don't you remember me?

Her voice was so sweet. She pushed herself on him and straddled him so she was on top. She lowered her head making her lips touch his lips delicately. He let himself be guided by her, ignoring any rational thoughts his mind could be screaming. She was gorgeous and he wouldn't pass this opportunity. A one-night stand was exactly what he needed to relive again.

- I'm Sakura, and don't you forget it.

She kissed him brusquely. She liked it rough and he loved it. Moans escaped from her lips and Sasuke's inner beast became stimulated.

_Oh sweetie, I assure you, I won't._


End file.
